Espejismos
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB .durante los 3años. Un estado de inconsciencia confunde la realidad... o no.


_Hola, gente ;) acá dejo algo para roer mientras me vengo, pensé que ya estaba pronta con otros fics que prometí pero no… bueno! Disfruten de este! Descriptivo, lo lamento para las que desean acción inmediata jeje_

* * *

**ESPEJISMOS**

Las hojas del segundo otoño volvían a llevarse otro verano.

Aún dentro de la impenetrable cámara de gravedad, donde los esfuerzos siempre hacían asemejar el clima estival, el cambio de clima se percibía tras las ventanillas del habitáculo.

Vegeta hacía un rato había frenado su entrenamiento, estaba de brazos cruzados mirando tras los cristales apoyado de mal modo sobre el control principal de la nave, pensativamente observando caer las hojas de los árboles sobre el césped del patio trasero de los Briefs.

El candelario empujaba el entrenamiento de los guerreros, en dos años se enfrentarían, no sin ventaja, con una amenaza anticipada. Supuestamente fatal, seguramente fatal para él en el pasado.

Sin embargo no estaba pensando en eso.

Su tan mentado Kakarotto de seguro que estaría entrenando para ese momento, Vegeta hacía muy poco había alcanzado el nivel de super saiyajin, sabía que era superior a su rival pero aún no lograba controlar la transformación ni su estado. Y de igual manera, tampoco era eso lo que ocupaba su mente.

Algo "anormal", que no podía definir ni describir de ningún modo lo estaba incomodando... y ni siquiera es que estuviera incómodo. Al menos antes de ponerse a pensar en ello, a darse cuenta que Existía, no lo había hecho sentir extraño, o al menos no lo había hecho sentirse "mal".

Sus ojos azabaches viraron al suelo fríamente, sin expresión alguna, observando unas tiras de vendaje ensangrentado en el suelo de la cámara a pesar de que su cuerpo no mostrara a simple vista un solo raspón y es que, claramente, los saiyajins tenían un sistema de recuperación miles sino millones de veces superior al humano.

Si tan solo ella lo entendiese.

Él sonrió divertido, atrapando una carcajada, y luego como castigándose por ello se reacomodó de su postura, irguiéndose y volviéndose a apoyar contra el control mientras carraspeaba para aclarar la voz. En un pobre esfuerzo de disfrazar su sonrisa de sí mismo.

Se puso serio, serio acompañado de la tensión de todo su rostro, apretando el ceño mientras agachaba el mentón reflexivamente.

Así era siempre: sonrisa y seriedad, calor y frío, sorpresa y tedio, incomodidad y confort... todo siempre junto, sin pausa de segundos para cambiar de un estado a otro... Vergüenza y perversidad... hasta que podía controlarse y volver al estado "neutro" de él.

Pero aquellas emociones se superponían unas sobre otras, escandalizadas, sin reconocer el momento ni el lugar, buscando aparecer, por primera vez estrenadas golpeando por salir.

Y neutro, neutro sin que nada en él rebelase algo de lo que acontecía, de lo que abruptamente intentaba sacarlo de sitio.

Anoche, recién anoche se había dado cuenta de que esto ocurría, volvió sus ojos a las ventanillas mirando la casa y relajando sus brazos avanzó hasta los cristales paso a paso.

No tenía mala memoria y sabía que si los golpes no lo habían afectado durante toda su vida, menos los harían ahora que era ¡vamos! ¡El super saiyajin!

Como sea y dejando la arrogancia aparte, él había tenido un golpe anoche... quizá una paliza, a mano de los robots que le había construído el señor Briefs. Y perdió la conciencia, no era la primera vez que le acontecía y hasta aquí nada era extraño.

Recordó la voz chillona e insoportable de la madre de Bulma, cuándo no, entrometida en la situación y dando alarma al vecindario entero. Más gritos de respuesta, agitación, pasos. Luego de allí nada.

Hasta entrada la noche... Un buen guerrero saiyajin sabe despertar sin abrir los ojos ni mover un músculo, examinando con los sentidos la situación mientras recuperaba el registro de lo acontecido.

Su educación de guerrero sirvió a un interés ajeno esa noche...

Estiró el cuello mirando el techo cóncavo de la nave mientras bufaba, no era fastidio, algo en él estaba rebalsando dentro suyo. Hizo unos movimientos con el cuello a modo de precalentamiento y frotándose la nuca con una mano volvió la vista a la casa, mirando de nuevo la alcoba y repitiendo por enésima vez en el día la escena en su cabeza:

La brisa de comienzos de otoño, todavía cálida, entraba por un lado ayudándolo a despabilarse, grillos... la noche, pasos y blasfemias susurrantes... la mujer.

Recordó a tropel la pequeña batalla con los robots en la cámara y su nueva derrota, con los recuerdos vino el dolor, pequeño pero punzante recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Imaginó que de nuevo la humana había subestimado su poder saiyajin, de nuevo había ignorado decenas de discusiones donde "él podía cuidarse solo" y otra vez se dispuso a jugar a la medicina.

Continuó sin abrir los ojos, preparando un sarcasmo insultante o algo de lo de siempre, odiaba sentirse débil y la humana parecía querer gritarle lo débil que era ¡Débil ella! Que siempre lloraba por todo...

La sintió sentarse a su lado, el colchón se hundió por su izquierda y la brisa sobre su rostro fue interrumpida. Esperó que algo pasara, pero ni un movimiento, Vegeta estaba bastante entretenido y expectante en su pequeño juego del espía dormido, vaya a saber porqué cuando sintió algo, detuvo su maquinamiento de pensamientos. Todos.

Silencio total en su mente, respiración casi nula para concentrarse en sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Que no era más que los dedos de la mujer paseando por su cabellera, como peinándolo, suave y pausadamente. Y hasta aquí Vegeta nada, y la mente de Vegeta menos; seguía dormido, seguía vigilando, pasmado, lo que pasaba.

Por un largo rato tuvo tiempo de seguir sintiendo lo mismo y se abandonó a la sensación relajándose, acaso para eso sirviera aquello y la mujer no estaba más que...

... en vez de ir hacia arriba de nuevo siguiendo la línea del cabello, la mano de la mujer se deslizó en sentido contrario por su sien, apoyando ahora la palma completa en su rostro.

Cálida, suave...

... pequeña en comparación a su rostro, ahora el movimiento se volvió mucho más suave y pausado, y mucho más sensitivo para él, cuyo cuerpo reaccionó forzándolo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire que llenara su pecho, pero contuvo el respiro a la mitad de la inspiración dándose cuenta que el movimiento además de tonto, lo delataría.

Siguió así, sintiendo, esperando qué más podía pasar aún sin lanzar un juicio sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su rostro se relajó sin que pudiese evitarlo, cuánto tiempo ella había permanecido acariciándolo, no podría saberlo, el sueño lo estaba llevando de las sensaciones cuando un movimiento nuevo aconteció.

La mujer se alejó de él, al menos perdieron el contacto y las sábanas rozaron entre ellas anticipando un último gesto. Su aroma lo invadió, dulce, suave... y los cabellos de la mujer cayeron lentamente sobre su rostro. Sus labios sobre su mejilla ¿cuánto habrá durado el beso? ¿un segundo, algunos más? Eterno mientras duró, un instante en cuanto se despegaron de él.

Permaneció estático, obnubilado; si algún aparato midiera sus pensamientos se mantendría en punto muerto otra vez.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos ella no estaba... hacía tiempo se había ido.

Se vió solo en la habitación, sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama y las reacciones se sucedieron, su rostro enrojeció quemándole a fuego y otros sintómas más, paseándose de su pecho a su estómago.

¿Repulsión, humillación, estupefación? ¿Qué era?

Al final esperó algún tiempo más hasta que su orgullo recuperó el trono frente a la anarquía en su mente. "¿por qué diablos tiene que importarme?" le gritaron en su mente, él levantó una ceja con sarcazmo mientras soltaba aire aliviado.

¿Era una especie de shock? Si viniese ahora mismo hasta el enclenque de Yamcha lograrían mandarlo al otro mundo.

-Patrañas... -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse su patética imagen. Volvió a dar una vuelta por la cámara de gravedad esperando que se hiciera la hora de la comida, no le apetecía entrenar.

No tenía robots con cuales hacerlo, y el generador de gravedad estaba esperando un potenciador de quién sabe qué parte del mundo.

Mientras seguía cavilando el monitor central se encendió, de espaldas a él Vegeta solo escuchó el sonido y vio su sombra proyectada en el suelo.

-Joven Vegeta, la comida está lista- le dijo la voz de la señora Briefs, él miró intimidantemente al aparato que acto seguido borró la imagen de la entrometida mujer.

No quería admitirlo, pero quería verla a ella... no, no a la señora Briefs, a Bulma. No es que _quisiera_... "ver a Bulma", claro que no! él era un príncipe no necesitaba ver gente inferior. Sólo tenía curiosidad en ver como se vería luego de haber hecho... lo que había hecho! ¿Podría mirarlo a la cara como si nada? ¿Actuar como siempre? ¿O algo distinto habría en ella que delatara su pechoría?

¿Debería sentirse abusado?

Se largó a reír con ganas mientras salía de la nave.

¿Y él? ¿Podría mirarla a la cara y actuar como siempre? Su sonrisa se esfumó, por supuesto que sus dudas superficiales tapaban las incógnitas de fondo qué tenía:

"¿Por qué ella había hecho eso?" - "Por qué él había reaccionado así?"

Y la más importante: porqué pasó todo el resto de la noche imaginando mil reacciones distintas en él que conllevaran a un mismo episodio... un mismo y repetido episodio...

Se sentó en la mesa, ella no había estado ni en el jardín, ni en los pasillos, ni en la sala, ni en el comedor ni en la cocina ¿Sería que lo esquivaba? ¿Qué lo de anoche había sido una reacción inesperada hasta para ella de la cual se avergonzaba y...?

-¿No te gusta, Vegeta?- preguntó la señora viendo que él no comenzaba a comer, él hizo un gesto levantando la mano como para que prosiguiera su camino mientras se quitaba los guantes para comer. La señora sonrió satisfecha saliendo para dejarlo a solas, entre un bocado y otro Vegeta rompió el silencio de la solitaria cocina.

-Soy un estúpido... -murmuró pensando en lo que estaba pensando. Realmente, con androides por venir, dos supersaiyajines a los que superar, él pensando en una cosa tan infantil como un beso. Hasta quizás fuera una costumbre humana y él pensando ¿qué pensaba?

Volvió a avergonzarse de sí mismo. Sí... él pensaba que quizás para la mujer... quizás ella... estaba, cómo decirlo, quizás ella lo quisiera como pareja.

Pareja como lo entendía él respecto a los humanos, como ella y Yamcha eran.

El idiota de Yamcha.

Bah, él no podía compararse con Yamcha, qué ambiciosa mujer, pretendía pasar del cero al infinito sin escalas. El guerrero sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo mientras cruzaba las manos tras la nuca y se desperezaba cerrando los ojos sin borrar la mueca victoriosa en todo su rostro.

-¡Vaya, de buen humor...!- exclamaron sacándolo de su posición. Era ella, él abrió los ojos pero no se incorporó de su postura relajada. La observaba, la muy descarada paseaba por la cocina sin verlo... claro, no podría soportar la presión... -Y no respondes- observó ella con un vaso de jugo en la mano dándose vuelta, lo miró sacarástica- Te has golpeado muy fuerte anoche ¿o qué?

Él la miró sentarse a la mesa mientras encendía la televisión y tomaba una manzana.

-Dime tu, tengo muy vagos recuerdos de anoche- comentó él alzando las cejas con inocencia.

-Imagino- dijo ella sin más- Mañana llega el módulo para la cámara...

¡Ja! ¡Cambiando de tema!

-Hmm... -respondió él simplemente, no podía ser... ella continuaba mirando la pantalla de aquel aparato sin darle mayor interés. No es que él quisiera atención, pero si la mujer lo pretendía debería esforzarse por seducirlo cuando menos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella de repente volteándose, su mirada persistente la había llamado, lucía impaciente y molesta.

-¿Cómo que QUÉ? ¡Todavía preguntas! Sabes muy bien que tienes que estar construyendo los robots de entrenamiento, no aquí mirando esas cosas...

Discutieron un rato, como siempre, victoria parcial para ambos y vistas de continuar la disputa en el transcurso del día.

2

Vegeta llegó a su cámara dubitativo. Tan normal había transcurrido todo que parecía ser que... lo de anoche ni siquiera hubiera pasado... ¿o es que él lo había alucinado?

De repente la opción pareció TAN probable que la de que Bulma le hubiese... lo hubiese tratado así anoche pareció rotundamente IMPOSIBLE.

Se sintió estúpido, al menos durante unos minutos donde se recordó a él toda la madrugada y toda la mañana cavilando sobre un hecho que NO HABÍA EXISTIDO... más que en su cabeza.

Pensar, imaginar que la mujer había actuado así era más que paranoico... realmente su mente le había hecho cortocircuito en algún punto... no era dificil delirar tras un buen golpe, vamos... Apoyó la espalda contra una pared de la cámara de gravedad y miró al techo un rato.

Quizás hasta se estuviese volviendo loco, lo que no era extraño... porque vivía rodeado de maníaticos en un planeta de costumbres por demás desquiciantes a su punto de vista. Necesitaba una batalla, una vida "normal" como él la entendía.

Si bien había pasado meses, que eran casi años, viajando por el espacio sin hacer más que estar cedado, Vegeta recordaba su vida desde la niñez hasta ahora entrenando y batallando, más lo segundo que lo primero. Y ahora estaba ahí, jugando con mini robots ridículos ¡RIDÍCULOS! Sin correr riesgo su vida mientras esperaba a otros robots chatarras de un futuro porque un niño del Futuro les había predicho que, entre otros mentecatos, él moriría.

Ya debió juzgar su cordura al momento de quedarse aceptando esa estúpida patraña... Si no fuera porque tanto el muchacho como Kakarotto se habían transformado en Super Saiyajin lo próximo que verían de él hubiese sido la estela de su nave yéndose a conquistar planetas por ahí... ¡quedarse a proteger -indirectamente- la Tierra! Loco de remate.

Entonces una luz se encendió en su mente sacando la vista del techo y tensando todo su rostro.

¿Qué hacía él en el planeta aquel, tal como había dicho el muchacho, tres años adelante?

Y no pudo responderse por ningún razonamiento... ninguno sonaba realmente creíble con él.

Qué extraño, pensó, que tras un año de estancia allí recién ahora comenzaba a indagarse del futuro alternativo y su estancia en aquel planeta que afectaba su psiquis a modo de alucinar con la mujer...

... ¿Fue realmente un sueño?

-Qué ridículo pensar en esas cosas- se castigó volviendo al tema en cuestión y mucho más importante. Comenzó a entrenar e inmediatamente llamaba a otro pensamiento cualquiera venir a quitarle la vergüeza de retomar sin pudor imágenes de la noche anterior. Imágenes ja... si había permanecido con los ojos cerrados.

Intentó negárselo y no pensó lo que estaba sintiendo, pero algo incomodaba en su pecho, entusiasmo emocionado e ilusión recientemente frustrada. En toda su estancia no había reparado como entonces en la mujer, en su aroma, su voz, sus cuidados... Qué ilógico, y es válido recordar que nada de esto él lo analizaba o retomaba, simplemente lo sentía de un modo tan ajeno y extraño, con tanta ignorancia e incertidumbre que sería dificil de describir.

Pero, en resumen, percibía una gran vergüenza hacia sí mismo, a su patetismo de darle tanta relevancia a una alucinación.

3

Esa noche cuando entró en la cocina nuevamente pareció interrumpir una charla entre Bulma y su madre. Él hizo como si nada, poco le importaba en verdad, y se sentó viendo servida la mesa.

La madre de Bulma retiró la vista sorprendida de él y volvió a Bulma, que había caminado hacia la alacena lejos de ella.

-¡Pero es una gran noticia entonces! ¡Ya era hora!- felicitó la señora Briefs- No deberías estar aquí, sino arreglándote!

-Mamá, es en unas horas, tengo tiempo de sobra- respondió ella volviendo a la mesa.

-¿Así que sales con ese famoso abogado esta noche?- preguntó de repente el señor Briefs entrando. Bulma frunció el ceño hacia él.

-¿Y a tí quién te dijo?

-¡Oh, está en las noticias! Todo el mundo lo sabe...

"... muy estúpido..." se repitió el príncipe mirando su comida mientras obsequiaba un gesto desdeñoso ante tanto escándalo.

-Ya... no veo porqué hacen tanto espaviento, es una cita nada más... -se quejó la muchacha enfadada.

-¿Una cita nada más?- sugirió la señora Briefs sonriéndole con picardía- Ya quisiera tener yo tu edad y conocer hombres tan guapos como tu...

-¡Querida!- advirtió el esposo molesto, Bulma sonrió.

-Espero que esta vez sepas asegurarlo bien, quiero tener nietos cuánto antes.

-Sí... a veces también me gustaría ser mamá- dijo la joven dulcemente- Pero cuando pienso en los llantos, los pañales y en que aún soy una joven hermosa e inteligente, sobretodo joven...

-Ya estás en hora.- aconsejó su madre.

-Es cierto, a este paso hija, hasta Vegeta tiene más posiblidades de tener hijos.- el matrimonio rió, pero ni a Bulma ni a Vegeta les causó gracia. Este último alzó la vista molesto mientras pretendía obviar el exabrupto y continuar con la comida.

-Pues a mí no me molestaría que planearan ser padres al mismo tiempo- guiño de ojo de la señora Briefs, bufido molesto de su hija.

-¡Mamá!

-... además, Bulma, no te veo muy entusiasmada con esta cita...

"Una cita y él alucinando que ella lo pretendía como pareja ¡Qué absurdo! Más que confirmado su delirio"

-Sí lo estoy... ¡Quizás si me vaya a arreglar ahora seas feliz!- gritó la muchacha escandalosamente mientras se ponía de pie y enfilaba a las escaleras.

-Hija... procura cambiar tu cara si quieres agradarle al muchacho.

-¡Ay, mamá!

En el descanso de la escalera y por un pequeño resquicio Bulma le echó una mirada a la mesa familiar sin escuchar sus murmullos. Su rostro se tornó melancólico y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una dolorosa bocanada de aire, antes de continuar su camino.

4

Él realmente nunca había pensado en tenerla, no le interesaba.

Un saiyajin de sangre pura no piensa en eso.

Él estaba ahí sobre el techo de su cámara de gravedad admirando el firmamento para pensar un rato, en nada y en todo. Últimamente en TODO lo NO importante, pero qué más daba hasta que tuviera el generador no podía entrenar como quisiera y por lo tanto no podía preparar las técnicas ni perfeccionarlas.

Estaba seguro que no lo había soñado.

Los aromas no se sueñan ¿o sí? ¿y el tacto?

Pensó en irse a dormir ya, dio un brinco para caer directamente en el patio.

-¡Qué demonios haces!- le espetó Bulma frente a él mientras intentaba recuperarse del susto que se había llevado al ver interrumpido así su camino.

-¡No grites, mujer escandalosa!- se quedó parado allí mientras ella recogía el bolso que había tirado al suelo por el susto.

-¡Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre para estar esperando a que pase para caerme así! Si trabajaras y...

-Fue casualidad, no estoy pendiente de tí- confirmó intentando pasar.

-Sí, lo sé. Eres muy demostrativo en ese aspecto- se enfadó nuevamente llevando las manos a sus caderas y encarándolo para continuar la pelea,

Vegeta detuvo su paso mirándola con fastidio.

-¿No te ibas?- interrogó el saiyajin alzando una ceja, su atuendo, maquillaje y detalles coincidían con la charla de unas horas atrás.

-Pensé que no estabas al pendiente... -murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante mientras veía hacia el otro lado del patio.

-Fastidiosa... - el guerrero continuó camino sin mirarla, pero se detuvo cuando oyó su siguiente frase.

-Sólo quería preguntarte qué tal te sentías, luego de lo que pasó anoche.

Frunció el ceño y se volteó a verla.

-¿Qué cosa?

La brusquedad que intentó llevar a su voz aún así no pudo camuflar del todo la ansiedad y curiosidad.

Ella le sonrió algo incrédula y buscó en sus ojos, como queriendo ver si le estaba tomando el pelo como siempre.

-Estabas inconsciente anoche... el golpe...

Él esperó un poco más.

-¿Recuerdas, verdad?

-Recuerdo- dijo él sin más.

Bulma no comprendía sus pausas, normalmente Vegeta hablaba justo y necesario, sin palabras de más, y odiaba las pausas para que le respondieran o re preguntaran. Generalmente se marchaba, era muy impaciente. Ahora estaba allí, sin dar charla pero esperando a que ella continuara (como una conversación civilizada! vaya!) con la mirada firme, manos en los bolsillos bajo la luz de la farola de la puerta del patio.

-Entonces... ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó extrañada.- Te noto raro...

-Estoy bien- respondió tajante. Se oyeron dos bocinazos de repente sacándolos de su charla, Bulma volteó viendo el elegante automóvil del que bajaba su cita, volteó para despedirse pero él ya no estaba.

5

Una semana pasó de aquella instancia. Vegeta, objetivamente hablando, estaba INSOPORTABLE.

No había nada de lo que no se quejara, ya ni se burlaba de las cosas con ironía, directamente insultaba, despreciaba con una violencia y arrebatos propios a decir verdad de un guerrero saiyajin, pero no de un que se supone FRÍO y mesurado.

La máquina de gravedad había vuelto a funcionar finalmente y la Bestia fue entretenida a descargar su... lo que fuera que tenía dentro, de un modo más productivo.

Y así como él estaba más agresivo, Bulma estaba con menos paciencia para soportarlo, directamente lo esquivaba y se notaba reacia a él de una forma cruel y desinteresada, pero sus discusiones eran cada vez más violentas. Querían herirse, se decían mezquindades dignas de gente miserable o resentida.

El matrimonio Briefs observaba este comportamiento como si de un espectáculo fuese, cierto día cuando los gritos dejaron la sala y se perdieron por las escaleras y el patio, el Doctor miró a su mujer.

-Me pregunto cuál será el descenlace- dijo él sonriendo entretenido.

-Yo no... ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es CUÁNDO será.- acotó la señora Briefs cambiando de canal.

Esa noche Bulma acababa de arreglarse para su segunda cita con su nueva adquisición, se miró en una ventana dándole un último toque a su peinado.

-Quítate del camino- le ordenó Vegeta, que venía caminando bastante lejos.

-Tienes espacio para pasar ¿o acaso debo dejar lugar extra para tu injustificado ego?- el gruñó mirándola iracundo.

-Algún día te liquidaré.- dijo sin más estando a unos pasos de ella.

-De acuerdo, avísame cuando juntes el valor- sonrió ella con arrogancia enfrentándolo, pero arrugó el ceño con preocupación al verlo.

-Quizás hoy- dijo él, pero Bulma no le dio importancia, le clavó la mirada en la frente- ¡Que te quites!- bramó él con perceptible mal humor.

-Necesitas atención- se precipitó ella tocándole la frente, y mostrándole luego la mano repleta de sangre. Vegeta se sorprendió a la visión y él mismo pasó la mano sintiendo correr la sangre y se quejó cuando tocó la profunda herida que llevaba.

-No necesito nada- dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa mientras se limpiaba.

-Espera un minuto, no seas tan terco...

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUITES!- rugió tomándola bruscamente de un brazo y empujándola contra la pared haciéndola chocar con violencia. Ella alzó la vista a él aturdida y de la misma manera el guerrero la observaba a ella.

-¡Muérete!- soltó la mujer con los ojos en llanto mientras se retiraba, pero un brusco sonido la hizo voltear.

Vegeta se había desvanecido, y en su viaje al suelo un precioso jarrón se hizo añicos llamando la atención de la señora Briefs que asomo su cabeza desde uno de los umbrales.

Ambas se acunclillaron junto al guerrero intentando ponerlo en pie, pero él seguía dormido. La madre de la muchacha levantó los ojos viendo la sangre en las manos de su hija y la marca en la pared.

-¿Tu estás bien?

-No... no mamá- soltó Bulma nerviosa mientras intentaba no llorar- Es mi culpa...

-¿Pero qué? ¿Tu le has hecho eso en la cabeza?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no digas tonterías... -sostuvo la señora Briefs sacando a relucir un poco de caracter, Bulma asintió tomando su teléfono celular y llamando a urgencias. Mientras lo hacía a los gritos y con un rejuntado de histeria su madre la observaba, los ojos azules de la muchacha mirando en ruego al guerrero que repentinamente se quejó y abrió a medias los ojos cansados, encontrando los de ella.

Sólo faltaba la orquesta de fondo y sería toda una escena, pensó la señora Briefs, viendo que Bulma soltaba el teléfono y con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro del mercenario preguntando por cómo se sentía, mientras este volvía a cerrar los ojos perdiendo definitivamente la conciencia.

-Estará bien, ya ves... -tranquilizó la señora Briefs, su voz le recordó repentinamente a la muchacha que estaba allí. Bulma enrojeció de repente perdiendo su vista en el suelo.

Y a todo esto sonó la bocina de automóvil un par de veces, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

-Es tu cita.- advirtió la señora Briefs- Ve, tienes que distraerte, límpiate un poco, todo estará bien ya vendrá el doctor.

Bulma paseó sus ojos entre la puerta de salida, Vegeta colapsado y su madre que la observaba sonriente.

-Ve... -volvió a decir, como desafiándola graciosamente. Bulma asintió suspirando mientras se ponía de pie echándole un último vistazo a la escena.

6

Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Te dije que necesitabas atención, terco- escuchó a su izquierda, la miró de reojo mientras se sonreía soberbio.

-Bah, estoy bien- dijo él defendiéndose mientras intentaba enderezar un poco su cuerpo, Bulma lo ayudó poniendo otro almohadón contra su espalda. Él la miró dubitativamente. -Creí que debías irte- soltó de repente sin saber porqué, a él no le incumbía. Pero ¿acaso había pasado tanto tiempo adormecido? ¿días?

-A decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de salir- confió ella sonriéndole con algo de melancolía.

-Tu madre no estará feliz- advirtió él riéndose con maldad, sabiendo del griterío que le esperaba.

-Da igual... creo que tendré que ser como tu, sola hasta el final ¿verdad?- intentó sonar animaba mientras bajaba la mirada envolviendo las vendas que sobraron en la curación.

Vegeta miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo es que es tan fácil para ti... que nada te pase?- preguntó la mujer alzando los ojos hacia él que la observó curioso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No necesitar... no lo sé... una pareja... algo de compañía.

-Eso es para débiles.- sentenció como siempre cruzándose de brazos.- Un saiyajin no necesita nada de nadie.- volvió a mirarla retadoramente.

-Y... ¿tampoco lo quiere?

Él vaciló confundido con la mirada fija de la mujer en sus ojos y carraspeó para responder:

-Lo único que quiere un saiyajin es superarse a sí mismo, es lógico que los humanos piensen en estupideces porque no tienen la mente ocupada en metas fijas.

-No se trata de la mente... -refunfuñó ella mirando por la ventana- Si fuera sólo pensar en otra cosa, sería muy sencillo, pero por más que ocupes tu cabeza con mil tareas, cientos de metas y problemas... el corazón no deja de refregarte por la cara lo que sientes... y es algo que no puedes detener. Tú no entiendes.

-Si tanto te importaba... -comentó Vegeta con molestia- ... hubieses ido con tu cita.

-No estoy hablando de mi cita- protestó ella poniéndose de pie mientras llevaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios al baño. Desde allí continuó hablando- Incluso, él fue una de esas cosas que puse en mi mente para no pensar en... en fin, no funciona... nada de lo que hago funciona- se quebró al final, Vegeta alzó al vista al techo con fastidio. Detestaba que la mujer o cualquier otro, tuviera que sacar a relucir aquel sentimentalismo frente a él.

Ella regresó, con los ojos enrojecidos pero sin llanto.

-Te has golpeado fuerte esta vez ¿es que acaso no puedes entrenar con más cuidado?- lo criticó mientras ajustaba casi dolorosamente los vendajes que él tenía en la cabeza.

-No te incumbe.

-Claro que me incumbe, soy yo luego la que tiene...

-Cállate ya- silenció él murmurando. Había entendido, de hecho lo que había provocado su herida fue una distracción y él no solía distraerse... ahora lo hacía tan seguido porque, como la mujer decía, algo más ocupaba su mente sin que él pudiese quitarlo... ¿Sería acaso... lo mismo...? No! Era ridículo, no eran sentimientos, esos eran pensamientos acompañados de sensaciones algo extrañas, pero en fin, no tenía nada que ver con...

-Me encantaría poder leer tu mente- sonrió ella mirándolo pensar, Vegeta alzó la vista ofendido.

-Ni aunque pudieses entenderías nada, pienso a un nivel más elevado que la primitiva mente terrícola.

-Ja, ¿primitiva? Pues no es mi raza la que anda por ahí convirtiéndose en mono gigante.

-Claro que no, tu raza es incapaz de hacer nada.

-Pues si no fuera por MI raza estarías muerto... ya como hace tres veces... y todo porque tu estúpida raza los lleva a entrenamientos suicidas.

-Por lo que sé, es MI raza la que salvará a la tuya de la aniquilación dentro de dos años.

-Ah... no no no... discúlpame, pero si no fuera por la tecnología de MI raza, no tendrías con qué entrenar y enfrentar a los androides.

-Pero quién irá allí a destruir esas chatarras ¿acaso será tu _querido_ Yamcha el que se les imponga o seré **yo**?

-Cuando hablas así pareces celoso.- Vegeta enrojeció furioso.

-¡Ya quisieras! Sólo hablo de la superioridad saiyajin.

-Sí, claro.

-Si por mí fuera estarías mejor cuidando de él que aquí fastidiándome... aunque claro, sabemos que las técnicas que utiliza para entrenar aquel insecto son mucho menos peligrosas que las mías...- él sonrió soberbio buscando sus ojos para destilar la última frase venenosa- ... pero mucho más placenteras ¿no es cierto?

-Eres un imbécil- su rostro se puso tenso pero triste a la vez, él observó algún punto en la pared mientras se llevaba los brazos atrás para cruzarlos tras la nuca, pero el movimiento le provocó un quejido.- ¿Y tú vas a vencer a esos androides?

-Tengo muchas más posibilidades que cualquiera de tus estúpidos amigos- inquirió mientras se tomaba de la cabeza intentando soportar el dolor.

-Déjame, apreté mucho- se disculpó ella aflojando un poco el nudo que en su enfado le había hecho, él no hizo nada ante este acercamiento que dejó el rostro de la mujer sobre su hombro y casi todo su cuerpo a centímetros de rozar el suyo.

Otra vez el hechizo volvió a producirse, una sensación de vértigo lo invadió, se sujetó a las sábanas apretando un puño mientras intentaba contener dentro de él algún demonio que quería posesionarlo para hacer... cosas que no debía, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que lo sacaba de sí. Respiró en silencio profundamente intentando guardar la calma y esperar que todo aquello pasara (qué parecido a una enfermedad!) pero cuando lo hizo el perfume de la mujer lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ...es... -dijo simplemente, Bulma se separó de él enrojecida mientras el hombre recuperaba su frialdad y la observaba acusadoramente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la mujer recuperando la compostura.

Y él le sonrió cínicamente, haciendo que ella retrocediera algo nerviosa.

-¿Tienes miedo?- inquirió el hombre observándola con ironía, Bulma forzó una sonrisa desdeñosa para volver a enfrentar sus ojos.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a temerte yo a tí?

Vegeta comenzó a reírse de a poco hasta carcajear malignamente. Esta vez Bulma si tuvo miedo.

-Eres una comedia, mujer- observó volviéndose a recostar en la cama.

-Y tu pareces un maniático- reprochaba ella mientras recogía todos los restos de la curación para irse- Un maniático peligroso.

-Lo soy, peligroso... -inquirió él bajando el tono mientras volvía a sonreír a medias en aquella mueca característica.- Y quizás algún día tenga que recordártelo así dejas de estar mandoneando al príncipe de los saiyajins.

-Sí sí, Vegeta... si me pagaran un dólar cada vez que me amenazas...

-¿Quieres ver?- espetó seriamente, ella bajó la mirada.

-Claro, pero ahora necesitas descansar... -se inclinó un poco acomodando la almohada.- Y nada de hablar dormido.

-¡Yo no hablo dormido!- presumió algo enfadado viendo que un rubor corría por su rostro.

-Como digas "te derrotaré Kakarotto"

-Ja, pues... no tienes que quedarte mientras duermo- dijo y volvió a teñir sus gestos de perversidad acompañando con un tono de voz suave, bastante acorde- Cualquiera diría que disfrutas mi compañía.

-Bueno... pues... yo lo hago, eres tan desagradable que en algún punto resultas agradable.

Él la observaba pacientemente y ella comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa. Pareciera que él tuviese un as bajo la manga esperando el momento justo para jugarlo.

-¿Agradable? Así lo llaman aquí... -terció un gesto arrogante mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

-¿Así llamamos a qué cosa? Agradable es agradable... mira... ya estás comenzando a desvariar, mejor te dejo dormir así acomodas un poco tus ideas.

-Sí... huye... -murmuró sonriendo mientras le daba la espalda.

-Qué pesado... buenas noches.

Vegeta escuchó la puerta cerrarse y mientras acomodaba las sábanas se sonrió satisfecho. Finalmente no estaba loco. Pudo reconocer su perfume claramente y la misma sensación de aquel "sueño" se repitió en él. Y además, toda esa plática... él no le era indiferente en ese aspecto. Se reprochó por pensar en ella y en esas cosas, pero ya no podía negar que algo extraño estaba cerniéndose... ¿o quizás no? ¿Fue su imaginación?

Un par de horas más el saiyan caviló en aquellos pensamientos hasta que el sueño finalmente terminó por dormirlo.

7

"Soy una tonta" vaciló ella, pero ya tenía un pie dentro de la habitación, terminó de deslizarse dentro y con suavidad cerró la puerta. "Es sólo para ver cómo está..." se dijo entonces dando unos pasos más hasta acabar en la cama, es decir, no en la cama sino a un lado esperando de pie mientras espiaba el estado del guerrero que dormitaba.

Finalmente Yamcha tenía razón... No es que la tuviera en un principio, a ella no le interesaba Vegeta, el desprecio que sentía por él era más grande que cualquier atracción... o al menos eso se decía.

Él no la miraba mucho ¡Si lo sabría! Captar su mirada era algo que pasaba muy de vez en cuando, pero cuando eso ocurría podía notar una incomodidad muy distinta a otras que pudo haber sentido a lo largo de su vida. Quizás era algo de miedo, puede ser, se parecía mucho al temor porque algo dentro de ella temblaba.

Qué curiosidad. Sí, curiosidad que la imantaba. Quizás no por saber más de él, porque en cierta medida estaba segura que descubriría cosas terribles en Vegeta: su pasado, sus pensamientos e intenciones eran todas oscuras. Pero le caía bien... era distinto, distinto a todo lo demás que conocía. Él pretendía imponerse a toda costa, a no necesitar de nadie, no se dejaba cuidar ni pretendía preocuparse por nadie ni siquiera por gratitud. Porque a su lógica él no tenía porqué agradecer a la persona que le "servía", ella que le servía debía sentirse honrada de tener el permiso de congraciarse con él.

A veces parecía conllevar una malicia digna de malo de película y a veces era inocente en su incomprensión de costumbres humanas y más de una vez cuando ella quiso hacerle una broma lo vio reaccionar sonrojado aunque aparentaba molestia. Antes que nada era tímido en lo más mínimo y muy receloso de su espacio personal. Que eso combinara perfecto con su frialdad era un detalle.

Se inclinó hacia él tomando su temperatura, mirándolo con serenidad.

A veces sentía que sería capaz de arrojarse sobre él, no estaba muy segura de si la rechazaría... Pero si lo hacía perdería lo poco que tenía de él... ¡y no confundir! Que no era que estuviera enamorada, no señor, ella no perdería el tiempo enamorándose de un... un... un Vegeta.

Sólo así podía verlo relajado, cuando dormía, a menos que tuviera esas pesadillas crónicas que lo atormentaban. Qué pocos instantes de paz tenía el saiyajin... Por eso le despertaba algo de ternura, que se parecía a la lástima pero de ninguna manera lo era, ella tampoco era tan tonta por sentir lástima de un tipo que llegado el caso alzaría su mano y... adiós Bulma.

¿Cómo sería el Otro Mundo?

Él había estado en el infierno... que, vaya... no era tan malo para eso. Tenía sus instantes, quizás no le habían dado chance de hacer nada bueno... si vas a una guerra tienes que matar, no es que haya otra opción, y él vivió así siempre ¿acaso podría cambiar? ¿Podría cambiarlo?

"Vaya, ya estoy queriendo cambiarlo..." se rió consigo tomando asiento a su lado en la cama. No podía dormir, cuando su cabeza tocaba la almohada era el comienzo de dar mil vueltas pensando en él. A veces planeaba en detalle distintas situaciones y depende el día eran situaciones muy picantes jeje... "ya..." ¡Y no es que estuviera enamorada, claro que no!

En un par de años él partiría. No le cabían dudas que lograría derrotar y sobrevivir a los androides, podía sentirlo, confiaba en él; pero cuando todo eso acabase él daría la vuelta sin más y se perdería para siempre.

Eso la hacía pensar en no perder el tiempo... en arriesgarse y apostar con... Qué locura, si de todos modos él la despreciaría.

Lo miró y sintió un poco de pena por ella, en principio por haberse fijado en él (cosa que no era su culpa en absoluto... ¡él la provocaba!) y por otro lado, por saber que mientras él estuviese en la casa le despertaría aquellas emociones y si no estaba... lo extrañaría...

Se inclinó más sobre él, el corazón de una mujer valiente como ella podía ser débil ante el hombre que deseaba pero aún así no iba a prohibirse una pequeña demostración de aquel muy-raro-cariño.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, breve, pero cerrando los ojos.

Kami Sama, cuando estaba tan cerca de él era luchar contra todos sus instintos para no tocarlo.

Comenzó a separarse lentamente, a permitirse abrir los ojos, lento porque debía controlar dolorosamente el instinto de permanecer lo más cerca posible de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron espantados, y es que Vegeta la estaba mirando. Sí, sí... no estaba alucinando, Vegeta la miraba con gravedad en sus gestos.

No, es indiscriptible el pánico que atacó a Bulma, empalideció de repente, su corazón se congeló y un peso muerto se tumbó en su estómago. La quietud de su rostro desapareció, estaba despavorida... pero al segundo del impacto visual, se dio cuenta de que lo que quería hacer con urgencia era separarse de él...

Balbuceó un "estem..." en vísperas de querer excusarse mientras con brusquedad se echaba hacia atrás alejándose del hombre que la contemplaba gélidamente serio... Pero a mitad de su abrupto recorrido en repliegue... algo la retuvo.

Su cara no podía lucir más aterrorizada pero ahora con esta sorpresa dobló la apuesta. Respiró agitada y lo miró pavorosa queriendo "entender"; el tirón tras la nuca que no pudo comprender al comienzo fue percibido como una mano que la sujetaba y que de pronto la forzó de regreso a él.

Estaba tiesa, como una roca... presa de los nervios y la incertidumbre no supo qué hacer, pero se vio que esa ya no era su decisión.

Cerró los ojos y fue tan sencillo como que su cuerpo sabía perfectamente qué hacer y se besaron profundamente, un cosquilleo ganó bajo su vientre y sintió su piel erizarse. A los segundos, apoyó las manos sobre el colchón recargándose contra Vegeta, que sin queja se acomodó de mejor manera para recibirla casi sobre él.

No soltaron el beso temiendo que toda la escena se esfumara si lo hicieran, pero... ¿qué escena? Ya no existía nada más, sólo ella y él, era imperceptible cualquier otra cosa.

El beso fue haciéndose perfecto, como si por fin ambos se hubiesen entendido, pero el aire se agotó y hubo que separarse por Instinto de Supervivencia, porque muy bien Bulma podría haber elegido morir en el beso.

Qué embarazoso mirarse luego de ello, casi no separaron sus rostros para evitar la vergüenza, recuperaron el aliento con la mirada fija en los labios contrarios sin verse a los ojos.

No querían decir nada, para no fastidiarlo... era mejor ignorar que esto estaba pasando mientras se permitían continuar. Esto era tan prohibido a sus mentes como deseado. Y quizás más deseado todavía...

Comenzaron otro beso, bastante más apasionado, él al fin logró movilidad y viendo que ya no tenía que tomar a Bulma para empujarla a él, usó sus manos diestramente alzándola para que entrara por completo en su cama, lugar del que no se iría antes de que obtuviera todo de ella.

Finalmente no había sido un espejismo.

**FIN**

* * *

_**N. A. :**__ Ok, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es un nuevo acercamiento que suena a usado, pero es que puede haber tantas pero tantas versiones one-shots de cómo se acercaron por primera vez estos dos… que es el tema-obsesión, cliché sí… hermoso cliché que jamás nos agotaremos las más acérrimas fans de la pareja hasta que venga Akira Toriyama a darnos su versión jaja_


End file.
